Total Drama All Stars Special - My Way
by Jinxup116
Summary: What happened to the all-stars after the island sank? Do they get help? What about the ones stuck in the balloons? Where's Zeke? All these questions are answered in this two chapter special! Rated T just in case.
1. Part one

**Hello peeps! This is my TDAS special, where we get to see what happens to the all-stars after the island sinks. There's a LOT that happens, but there's one moment near(ish) the end that I am sure you will love!**

**I don't own Total Drama, although that would be awesome if I did. Anyway, enjoy!**

In the midst of a dark rainstorm, eight massive balloons float around. There seems to be nothing in them, until a knife is heard to be pulled out, and jammed into the side of a balloon. It shrinks down until the shape of a person can be seen. The person flails around for a bit, then grasps onto another balloon and climbs onto it. They pull off the remaining bits of balloon off their face. The familiar green Mohawk and piercings is the unmistakable style of Duncan. He looks around, trying to find another balloon that needs popping, but a gust of wind makes him lose his balance.

Many thousands of feet below, the remains of what used to be Camp Wawanakwa are scattered all through the water. Cabins, beds, tables, wooden stumps, the main lodge, even trees. Also swimming round is Fang, who seems to be looking for his favourite chew toy, Scott. How he loved chasing the ginger farmer all over the island. But now, there was no island, and so far no Scott. The mutant shark sighs and dives underwater.

On top of the cabins are eight more people, by the names of Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Mike, Cameron and Zoey. They are either trying to sleep, which is hard when you're soaking wet and there's even more rain bucketing down on you, or they are keeping an eye out for any sign of life that was falling down.

"Goddammit! We've been out here for five hours, and STILL no campers falling down? How's that supposed to help?" The host complains, looking at a drenched heap of contracts in his hand.

"Oh man, I hope we're not stuck here for the night!" Mike groans.

"Me neither." Cameron adds.

"It would have been much easier to get out of here if the rain hadn't started." Gwen sits on the cabin rooftop, nursing her sprained ankle.

"Ugh…this is not how I would spend my time after a season of that show." Heather splashes the water in anger.

"Hey guys, I think I see someone!" Zoey points up to the sky.

"Where?" Cameron looks up, squinting through the rain. "I can't see anything."

"Whoever's up there, it better not be Lightning." Heather rolls her eyes. "He is literally the dumbest and most egotistical person I've ever met. Even Lindsay has more brains than that jerk."

"Um…no I don't think that's Lightning." Alejandro says, also looking up.

"And they seem to be heading our way…they're getting closer… oh my God… GWEN, LOOK OUT!" Zoey shouts.

Gwen, who was looking the other way, had barely any time to react before Duncan (accidentally) knocks her head first into the water.

Back up top…

Only seven balloons remain. One seems to be moving in quite a strange way. It was almost as if the person inside was fighting to get out. They soon succeed, and out pops one foot, then the other. Both are covered in brown high-heel boots, and it is all done whilst the person falls. Then an arm appears, and another one, and Lindsay is free from her prison.

Two more balloons are bumping against each other, a possible battle to get out of the gaseous chambers. One breaks, and Courtney slides out, while Jo falls out of the second balloon.

All three girls fall fast, with Courtney's wedges falling off in the process.

Back down below, Gwen surfaces, shooting a fountain of water out of her mouth.

"What the heck was that?" She shouts, before one of Courtney's wedges hits her on the head. "Owwwww…..that hurt."

The shoe then sinks, and she dives after it, just as Duncan surfaces.

Then, something very unusual happens.

Courtney somehow manages to land on Duncan's shoulders, and Gwen resurfaces, only to find herself carrying the two on her own shoulders. All done before a visitor arrives, lifting all three up into the air.

"Oh, please don't tell me that's what I think it is!" Courtney chokes out, catching her other wedge at the same time.

"Don't worry, it's not." Gwen assures her, sniffing the air and holding her nose.

"Hey everyone!" Owen cheers happily.

"Phew." She sighs with relief, before rising up one more time. Lindsay lands in the water next to them, and immediately starts backing away.

"Oh…crap." Duncan's eyes widen, as do the other three.

"I'll say it this…" Heather is cut off as Jo lands on top of her, who decides to finish off the sentence.

"FAAAANG!" The jockette shouts, prompting the four to scream.

Back up top, the remaining four have made it out of their balloons, and are all spiralling, spinning and twisting down to the water.

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" Courtney shouts.

"Sha-look out below! Lightning's here!" The other three glare at him. "Oh, uh…and the rest."

"Scott!" Courtney shouts as he lands in the water… right in front of Fang. Scott screams and swims away as fast as he can. Sierra, Lightning and Sam then land one by one on top of Courtney.

"Uh-oh…hold on guys!"

Fang then speeds off after Scott, with the human tower on top of him swaying dangerously. Due to supporting the weights of 5 people, Gwen can't stay there any longer, and falls into the water, taking everyone else except Owen with her.

"Sorry guys!" She shouts before hitting the water.

"Oh, the relief!" Owen sighs, hopping off Fang, only for the mutant shark to start chasing him as well.

Then, Zoey spots someone down in the water, struggling to swim back up.

"Guys, there's someone down there!" She shouts as Lightning and Duncan pop back up and scramble onto a cabin. She dives down to investigate.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Sierra are trying to untangle someone from a mess of kelp, Gwen is being dragged round by a piece of seaweed tightly knotted around her leg, which is also attached to Fang's tail, and Sam is swimming up to the surface.

Zoey takes over for Courtney, and she goes to help Gwen, Owen and Scott. Fang is too focussed on Scott that he doesn't notice Courtney leap up and smack him on the nose.

"Bad shark! Go chase someone your own size!" She scolds Fang as Scott and Owen gratefully swim out of the way.

Fang sadly swims off, then sets his sights on someone else – Chef. He tries to speed off after the cook, but is stopped by Gwen, who is holding onto the roof of a cabin for dear life.

"Ok, someone strong pull Gwen back while I try to undo the seaweed." Courtney instructs, swimming over.

Jo, being one of the strongest, grabs Gwen's hand, and Courtney sets to work on the seaweed. A minute passes, and still no luck.

"Ugh, this is useless. Anyone got scissors?"

"Would this work?" Duncan holds up his pocket knife.

"Whatever, just chuck it here."

Courtney catches the knife, and cuts the seaweed in a matter of seconds. Fang then races off after Chef, who by now is a good half a mile away.

"Well, that's Fang gone." Scott sighs with relief, then gasps. "Big wave coming!"

Courtney and Gwen look up, and are met with a massive wave. Not tsunami size, just a big wave. It knocks everyone off the cabins and into the water.

Zoey and Sierra are still working on freeing the person stuck in the kelp. They have no luck, until Courtney swims down with Duncan's knife. In rapid succession, the prisoner is freed.

The remaining thirteen (including Chris) burst out of the water, and see that the cabins have been destroyed by the wave.

"Well, that's just great." Mike complains. "What are we supposed to take refuge on now?"

Back down underwater, all four girls are swimming back up. Yes, I said four. Because who Zoey and Sierra have with them shocks and surprises everyone.

"Dawn?"

"What the sha-heck?"

"But she wasn't even in season five!"

"Actually, I kind of was." The moonchild replies. "I was on the island the whole time."

"…You were?" Jo can barely believe what she just heard.

"Yes I was. If you didn't notice, I was the one who stopped the blue moon curse."

"So THAT'S what happened there!" Chris slaps his forehead. "No wonder it lasted only half the night!"

"How did you get here, though?" Cameron asks.

"Oh, I was just meditating a little while before the island sunk, and I must have been in a really deep trance, because once I came to, I found myself surrounded by water."

"Wow."

"Also I can sense that help is coming."

"Yes! No lawsuits to be filed!" Chris cheers, only for everyone to roll their eyes.

"Ok guys, it's nice that we're having a little chat here, but don't forget that there's a massive rainstorm bucketing down on us." Gwen points out.

"And we're in the sha-middle of nowhere." Lightning adds.

Suddenly, a rope ladder then drops down. Everyone looks up to see a back-to-normal Dakota poking her head out of a helicopter.

"Hey guys, jump on!" She calls out to them. "Don't worry if there's not enough space, there's more than one coming!"

"Wait…should we worry about Chef?" Sierra asks.

"Who cares about him, just jump on!"

Duncan immediately grabs the ladder and starts climbing. Zoey goes next, and helps Gwen up, due to her sprained ankle from the challenge.

"Someone catch this!" Gwen chucks Courtney's shoe down before climbing into the helicopter.

Soon, four more arrive, each one driven by either Leshawna, Brick, Justin or Anne Maria.

They all fill up as follows:

Copter 1: Dakota (driver), Zoey, Gwen and Duncan

Copter 2: Leshawna (driver), Courtney, Sierra and Alejandro

Copter 3: Brick (driver), Heather, Scott and Lightning

Copter 4: Justin (driver), Mike, Lindsay and Cameron

Copter 5: Anne Maria (driver), Chris, Owen, Sam and Dawn

Inside Copter 1…

"So, how did you know about the island sinking?" Zoey asks Dakota as she passes a couple of towels back to Duncan and Gwen.

"Well, it's a pretty long story, but I was just sitting in my bedroom with my radio on, when an announcement was made that Camp Wawanakwa had sunk! As soon as I heard this, I got together all the campers who didn't compete in season five to come and help get you out. We were almost gonna do it the next day when the storm started, but we didn't give up hope. We couldn't just leave you guys for dead. So a few volunteered to drive the helicopters, myself included, and the rest are waiting at my house."

"Wow. Thanks for thinking of us! And another question: what happened to your mutation?"

"Oh, that's another long story! I'll tell you about that later!"

"Ok."

In the other four copters, a very similar story is being told. Soon, after a half hour flight, they all arrive at Dakota's house…well, it wasn't really a house.

"Damn, this place is big!" Sierra looks up at the three storey mansion standing before them. The soaked all-stars, Chris, Owen and Dawn walk through the doors, followed by the helicopter drivers.

Inside, the rest of the TD cast sans Ezekiel are waiting, and rush round with warm towels, hot chocolates, and food.

"Now this, is the life!" Sam sighs, and sips his hot chocolate.

"I know right? All this food…and more food…it's just so awesome!" Owen cheers as he stuffs a whole muffin in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Dakota leads several girls up to the spa. Unfortunately, they did not have their swimsuits with them, so instead Dakota lends them some of hers. Gwen, of course, had trouble finding one that suited her color preference, but eventually settled for a dark purple one piece swimsuit.

After a good hour of getting warm/dry and stocking up on food and drink, Chris calls everyone over to ask them something.

"Ok, I'm still trying to figure out what to do for the next season, so I'm giving you guys tonight to think about it. If any of you comes up with a good idea, then let me know."

Everyone then rushes off to find somewhere to sleep, with Dakota obviously taking her own bedroom.

DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Mike, Owen and Scott all take a sofa each in one of the many living rooms.

Courtney is about to take a bedroom next door, but thinks better of it, because she would have to sleep next door to possibly 6 really bad snorers.

"Don't go in there unless you're a heavy sleeper, which I'm not." She tells the others, and Heather immediately goes in the room.

"Please, you should hear my brother snore. I'm used to guys snoring their heads off in the room next door. Oh…there's two beds. Anyone else a good sleeper?"

Izzy shrugs and follows Heather in, leaving Courtney and Gwen standing outside.

"Heh…Heather snores herself." Gwen snickers.

"Another reason why she would go in there!" Courtney laughs.

"Look, there's another room at the end of the hallway."

"How many beds are in there?"

Gwen runs down to check. "Three!"

"Wow, ok then…hey Zoey, do you want to share a room with us?" She asks Zoey, who is walking past.

"Sure thing! All the other rooms in this part of the mansion are full, so it's no use trying to find one that's on the other side."

"True! No use getting lost in this place!"

The three girls go in the room and choose a bed.

"Man, I actually feel a bit sad that Camp Wawankawa is gone." Zoey sighs as she pulls the covers over herself.

"I agree. It's almost like a big part of our lives, yet we were only there for about two seasons each." Gwen adds.

"This show is a big part of our lives, really. It's gone so quick as well. Remember that very first episode?" Courtney asks.

"That almost feels like it happened just a few days ago! But there's one thing I'll never forget though. And that's working together to catch the 'ripper'."

"That was FUN! But afterwards…" Courtney trails off.

"Yeah…let's not talk about that."

"What happened then?" Zoey sits up in bed, eager to know more.

**Flashback: **

"_What do we do now? The boys might already have the ripper." Courtney whispers to Gwen._

"_I don't know…well…we could use Duncan." Gwen whispers back._

"_Haha, yeah right…oh…I see what you mean. That's actually a brilliant idea!"_

"_And I know just how we can do it. You pretend to be voted off…"_

_Several minutes later…_

_Courtney is standing outside the back entrance to the club with a parachute, ready to run, whilst Gwen is hiding in the shadows of an alleyway with the sack._

_Right on time, Duncan walks out of the club, and sees Courtney running off._

"_Courtney? Hey, wait up!"_

_He runs after Courtney, but she doesn't stop for him. Then, the two reach the alleyway where Gwen is hiding._

"_Duncan? Oh, I didn't see you there!"_

"_What happened? Did you get voted off?"_

"_Unfortunately…"_

"_Who voted for you?"_

"_One…"_

"_One person?"_

"_Two…"_

"_That makes more sense." His eyes widen. "Wait…"_

"_Three." Says a voice from behind him. Duncan whirls round to see Gwen jumping out from behind a trash can and pulling the sack over his head._

"_Alright!" Both girls high five._

"_Now let's go win this freaking challenge!" Gwen runs off, with Courtney following close behind, dragging Duncan along the ground._

**End of flashback**

"No wonder it wasn't televised!" Zoey laughs.

"Otherwise it would kinda be a spoiler for the viewing world." Courtney adds.

"Different topic, but have you guys got any ideas for the next season?" Gwen asks the other two.

Both shake their heads.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have some sort of awards ceremony. You know, a bit like the Oscars, only the award titles will be a lot more different."

"That's given me an idea! Since the Winter Olympics start in February next year, we should have a season based on that!" Zoey chips in.

"Woohoo! That sounds awesome!" Courtney cheers. "Well, I guess that we should *yawn* hit the sack now."

"Ok, night."

The next morning, they all wake up rather late, but feel very refreshed. Outside, the rain has stopped and the weather takes a turn for the better. They all gather round the main area as Chris walks in.

"Ok, has anyone got ideas for the next season?" He asks the crowd.

Silence, until Zoey stands up and walks to the front.

"How about an awards ceremony, and a Winter Olympics themed season?"

"Hmm…yes! Perfect! Thank you!"

Zoey fist pumps and walks back to where she was sitting.

"Right, so for the awards ceremony, I will work those out today, and announce them tonight."

Everyone races out the room to go find a dress or tuxedo, except for Jo and Eva, who of course have absolutely no desire to wear any kind of dress. They decide to go in their everyday clothes, which are now dry.

Several hours later, everyone comes back, and rush off to a room to get changed. At about 6:30pm, when it has gone dark, they are sitting in a large concert hall, ready for the awards. Chris walks on stage in his usual blue tuxedo.

"Alright, let's get these awards underway!"

Everyone cheers.

"Ok, first up we have couples awards. I'll start with the longest lasting couple. And by that I mean there has been absolutely no break ups that occurred. Now, the winners will receive a $50,000 cheque each. That will be the same for the majority of the awards. And they are both from the…original cast."

The ROTI cast, Sierra and Alejandro groan in disappointment.

"That couple is…Lindsay and Tyler!"

The cast cheers as Lindsay and Tyler walk up to the stage, hand in hand. They receive their cheques and walk back down to their places, still hand in hand.

"The next award…*snickers*…goes to the couple with the most break ups."

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I assume you all know who I'm talking about. Although the couple doesn't exist anymore, I still decided to include them anyway."

Duncan and Courtney stagger across the stage, take their cheques, and stagger off, still laughing.

"Ok, now for a new set of awards: villains! Could Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning and…well…Mike please come forward.

The aforementioned antagonists rise from their seats and walk towards the stage. Chris has a small box with their names in it. He digs in and pulls out one.

"And by complete random choice, the lucky villain is…Alejandro…DEAD DONKEY!"

The other six on stage fall on the ground laughing, while Alejandro glares at Chris as he takes his cheque.

They all walk off stage after calming down.

"Next up, awards for the Total Drama World Tour songs. Our best song of all, and darn this one's catchy, because it's a Sea Shanty!"

A screen situated to the side of the stage lights up, and the last lines of the song play.

"_It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!"_

"_No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!"_

"Now, for our saddest song: Owen and Gwen's duet in Jamaica!"

The entire song plays, and by the end some people are in tears. Heather looks behind her, and notices that Izzy is crying.

"Is she ok?"

Katie and Sadie, who are sitting either side of her, see this and try to comfort her, but it's not much use. She suddenly jumps up and rushes over to where Owen is sitting.

"Owen, I'm so sorry!" She cries, hugging him.

Owen is shocked at first, but hugs her back. The rest cheer for them.

"Alright, let's get this over with. The next song award is for the best aftermath song. And I gotta say, this was a close one! But the winner ended up being this song right here."

The song 'Sisters' starts playing, and all the girls are smirking at Alejandro as it ends.

(Minor applause happens as each song is announced).

"Hmm…what next…oh, next are our three big awards." Chris continues. "The first one is for the amount of episodes competed in. This one is pretty close, and we have four contenders for first place! Our winner will receive a $100,000 cheque, second place gets $75,000, third gets $50,000, and fourth gets $25,000."

Everyone sits up straight, hoping to be a winner.

"In fourth place, on 61 episodes...Gwen! And in third place, just one episode ahead…Owen! Please stay on the stage."

The two aforementioned players walk up to the stage and receive a cheque each, $25,000 and $50,000 respectively.

"Second place, on 68 episodes…Duncan! Now, this one's interesting. Duncan is the only male contestant to make it past the merge in all the seasons he competed in, and be in the final five in three of them."

"Sha-whoa…"

All of a sudden, it all goes silent. So quiet, that you could hear a pin drop.

"Now, our winner has been through a lot during her time on Total Drama. She's had to survive run-down cabins, crappy food, suicidal challenges, dangerous animals, trashing others, alliances, eliminations, baldness, this girl has done a lot. So in first place…on 72 episodes…Heather!"

Everyone cheers loudly as the queen B runs to collect the $100,000 cheque.

"And there you have it! Our top survivalists are all finalists!"

"What?" All four are confused.

"Well, you were all in the final four of season one, and you have all made it to a finale each!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

The four walk off after another round of applause, and Chris pulls out four more cheques from backstage.

"From the season four cast…in third equal place…on 22 episodes each, therefore receiving a $15,000 cheque each…Mike and Cameron!"

The two boys high five as they reach the stage and grab their cheques.

"Second place…on 23 episodes, receiving a $30,000 cheque…we have Scott!"

The farm boy walks up quickly, takes his cheque and stands next to Mike and Cameron.

"And first place…on 25 episodes, and receiving a $45,000 cheque…Zoey!"

Zoey runs to the stage and collects her prize whilst everyone applauds. Chris then goes back stage, and comes back carrying the two final cheques

"Finally, the biggest prize, with the most competition. This one is for challenge winning. And, we have one from the season four cast, and one from the original cast, who is our overall winner. The way these people have gone, is by winning a challenge for their team, for them and their partner, or for themselves."

Chris holds up the two cheques and everyone goes completely silent again.

"Here, I have a $100,000 cheque, and a $200,000 cheque. I know, two hundred thousand freaking dollars. The $100,000 will go to the winner from season four, and what a run this girl has had on both seasons they competed in! Past the merge in both, and has gone through some pretty crazy challenges! Our challenge winner from season four…Zoey! Again!"

The applause starts up again as Zoey once again runs to the stage, a big smile on her face. The original cast all look at each other, wondering which one of them is going to receive the $200,000 cheque.

"And from the original cast, this girl…sorry guys…has gone through some of the most brutal challenges known to man. The awake-a-thon, the trust challenge, Chef's boot camp, killer on the loose, catching a wild animal, returning the tiki idol to Boney Island, finding her way out of the woods, making it to the finale. And you know what? Those are all challenges that she won for herself, her team, or her challenge partner. Now, you're probably thinking that someone like Heather would win that many challenges. She did win lots, but nope, she's not the true winner. It's her complete polar opposite, Gwen!"

Receiving the loudest applause of the night, Gwen looks up to the sky and doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. She couldn't believe it. She won the $200,000 cheque! There was only one thing left to do. Go up and get it.

"Now, could the rest of our winners come up here for a photo?"

After Gwen receives her cheque, Lindsay, Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Heather, Mike, Cameron, Scott and Zoey join her on the stage. The crowd of winners bunch together, and Chris produces a camera out of his pocket. Lots of photos are taken. One with the whole group, one for each award category, and one photo for the big winners (Gwen, Heather and Zoey).

"Alright, an awards ceremony isn't an awards ceremony without music! Am I right?"

"You sure are!" Geoff runs onto the stage with a stereo, and plugs it into one of the main speakers. The first song to burst out of the speakers is 'YMCA'.

"Sweet, got out the old classics!" DJ high fives Geoff.

The cast go crazy, dancing on the stage, on seats, on the stage lights in Izzy's case, it's just a mad dance party. Strangely, Tyler goes out of the room, leaving Cody and Owen confused.

"Hey, where did he go?" The latter asks.

"Beats me." The former replies.

About three minutes later, Tyler comes back. The two other boys notice what's in his hand, and smile.

"You go for it dude!" Cody encourages him, whilst Owen gives the thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, I'll need it."

After YMCA finishes, a much newer song plays – 'Marry you' by Bruno Mars.

Some of the girls go up to the stage and dance there, all chanting to the song. In the middle of the song, Lindsay is pulled off to the side of the stage. She turns round to see Tyler standing there, looking pretty serious.

"Lindsay, do you realize that not only are we the longest lasting couple, we've been together for the entire series?"

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!"

"Yeah it is. But that's not what I want to ask you."

He looks over at the crowd of dancing girls, but they seem to be too preoccupied with what they're doing.

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and since we've been together for so long, I decided that now's the time…"

Lindsay stands stone still, waiting for the question.

"…will you marry me?"

Lindsay gasps and clamps her hands over her mouth. She closes her eyes for a second, taking it all in. She then opens them, and sees Tyler on one knee, and holding the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

Meanwhile, the girls on stage are still dancing like crazy. Dakota trips over her dress and falls flat on her face, causing them all to laugh. She then looks up, and sees the scene backstage, and gasps. One by one, the rest see what's happening.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Beth, Heather and Sierra all whisper in unison.

"What's she gunna say?" Anne Maria whispers back.

Everyone else has stopped to watch as well, and it all goes quiet. Even the music has been paused.

Lindsay is standing there, not sure what to say, or how to say it. But eventually, she chokes out an answer.

"Yes…YES!" She pulls Tyler up and hugs him.

It then goes chaotic. All the girls cheer, or squeal in some cases (cough Katie and Sadie cough), and all the boys (except B, for obvious reasons) are whooping, even Chris.

Beth runs over to her best friend and hugs her, followed by Katie, Sadie, and even Heather. Tyler is in the centre of a crowd of guys, all congratulating him.

"Well, how's that for an award winner?" Chris walks back up on to the stage. "The longest lasting couple just took it a step further!"

Everyone cheers again.

"Now, let's get on with this party!"

Geoff resumes the music, and skips to the next song, 'Happy'.

From then is a whole variety of songs, from the present-day to way back in the sixties. Songs like 'Wannabe', 'Thriller' (along with lots of other MJ songs), 'I Will Survive', 'Royals', 'Counting Stars', 'Radioactive' and even as early as 'Hey Jude'.

Finally, it's time for them to go home.

"New season next week, so there will be buses to pick you up from Montreal International Airport, or from a train station that's not too far away. See you all then! And bring warm clothes!" Chris farewells the cast as they leave the concert hall. Once outside, Cody notices another figure join the crowd. He pulls the person aside, and comes face to face with…Ezekiel.

"Zeke? You're back to normal man!" He high fives the homeschool.

"Yeah I am! All I needed was some therapy, eh?"

"Well, there's a new season next week. You need to be either at the airport in Montreal, or at a train station close by. Also you need to bring warm clothes for it."

"Ok thanks, eh?"

They join the rest as they all get on a bus. It arrives back at Dakota's house, and everyone rushes in to change into their normal clothes. Then, they all walk to the train station, except Dakota (duh :P ). Once arriving at the station, they pay for their tickets and in about five minutes, the train arrives and they all get on, with the prize winners carrying their cheques on board. The girls occupy one carriage, and the guys take another.

On both carriages, mostly everyone tries to sleep, but eventually are woken up by others when it comes to their stop. After about an hour, only fourteen people remain: Beth, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, Dawn and Staci for the girls, and Tyler, Noah, Duncan, Harold, Lightning, Sam and Mike for the guys. They are all being dropped off at a private airport. When they arrive, there's a very familiar plane waiting for them.

"The jumbo jet?" Noah exclaims.

"I thought Sierra blew it up." Beth adds.

"Well, I guess they put it back together then." Tyler walks on board, and gasps. "And it's not crappy anymore!"

"What?" Everyone races up the steps to the plane, and goes inside.

"Whoa…" Harold looks around at what used to be the economy section.

"The whole plane is first class!" Anne Maria says excitedly, clapping.

They all cheer and go find a seat.

"Wait, who's driving?" Gwen looks in the direction of the cockpit.

"Same old driver, same old plane." A very familiar voice is heard from behind her.

"Chef? Where the heck did you get to?"

"That damned shark chased me all the way to the mainland. So I borrowed a helicopter, and that took me to God knows where! But then I found this, and that's about it." He walks out of the room.

"…ok."

In just a few minutes, the plane takes off, and the remainder are treated to chocolate chip cookies and lemonade.

After thirty minutes, Chef makes an announcement.

"Anyone live in Manitoba?"

"I do." Beth, Noah, Sam and Harold call.

"Ok, go get a parachute and jump!"

"Well, one thing hasn't changed." Noah rolls his eyes.

The four grab a parachute each, go to the back entrance, and jump.

Twenty minutes later, Chef asks if anyone lives in Saskatchewan. Staci, Mike and Tyler reluctantly grab a parachute each.

"Yah, my great-great-great-great uncle Thomas invented parachutes. Before that…AHHHHH!"

Staci doesn't get time to finish, because Mike pushes her out of the plane.

"About time someone did that!" He laughs as he jumps, followed by Tyler.

Seven down, seven to go

The next stop is Alberta, where Anne Maria, Dawn and Lightning jump off. This leaves Gwen, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan, who all live in British Columbia. The rest of the flight is very quiet. Even the BFFs aren't saying much. After what seems like forever…

"Right, we've reached British Columbia, so grab a parachute and get your butts off this plane!"

"Geez, that's nice." Katie crosses her arms, visibly annoyed by Chef's announcement.

"I know, right?" Sadie replies.

Soon, the four are standing at the back exit, ready to jump. Unfortunately, there is wind blowing everywhere.

"Ok, on the count of three! One…two…THREE!" Duncan jumps off, with the three girls following close behind.

**So, how was that? Originally it was going to be one chapter, but I thought I'd add another one. You'll find out where the fourteen on the plane land in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Jinx**


	2. Part two

**Hello again :D so this chapter is about where they all end up. Some are pretty short, therefore not much happens, but some are a bit longer, and have a lot happening! There's also a scene which occurs right before the next season.**

**(Note: I don't own Total Drama, unfortunately)**

**Enjoy!**

Beth is slowly floating down. She looks down to see that home is right below her.

"Well, that's convenient!" She smiles, landing in the middle of a small paddock. She walks through the long grass towards the farmhouse sitting on the hill.

Sam and Harold both land on a suburban street in the middle of Winnipeg.

"Aw man, I'm too far away from home to get there tonight." Sam sighs sadly.

"Don't worry, you can come to my flat." Harold replies.

"You live here?"

"Yep, about ten minutes walk from where we are now."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I better stay somewhere else."

"I have video games."

Sam's eyes widen.

"Take me there!"

Noah is having an uneventful ride down. Which is, of course, just fine for him. He lands in the middle of a highway, and quickly runs to the side.

"What do I do now?" He mutters. Then, a pick-up truck stops in front of him, and a familiar face (familiar to Noah only) pops out.

"Noah?"

"Joey! Good to see you man!"

"Jump in, I'll take you home!"

Staci hurriedly pulls her parachute out, and slows right down.

"Phew!"

In a matter of minutes, she lands on the side of a town street she doesn't recognise.

"Aw, this isn't even where I live! If only my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Louis was here! He invented maps!"

She gets up and walks around the corner, only to find a bus stop.

"Well, thank goodness for my great-great-great aunt Winifred! She invented bus stops!"

Mike lands smack bang in the middle of a football stadium.

"Ok then…how do I get out of this place?" He wonders, looking around for an exit. He soon finds one, and walks towards it. Outside, he looks across the road and sees a train station.

"Yes! Found a way to get home!"

Tyler finds himself on top of a shopping centre.

"Damn, that's a long way down. Guess that's what the parachute is for." He jumps off, and lands safely on the footpath.

"Sweet! Now I gotta find a train station or a bus stop."

A taxi then stops in front of him. Not just any taxi.

"Aw man, I have to ride home with Mom." He sighs, stuffing his cheque in the back. "I'll tell her what I did today though!"

Anne Maria lands directly in front of a 24hr service supermarket.

"Well, I don't needa buy anything. But is there a bus stop nearby?"

She gets up and walks across the car-park towards the road. Fortunately, a bus pulls up just as she reaches the footpath.

"Well, talk about timing!" She exclaims, getting on the bus.

Dawn, of course, has animals guiding her home. In no time at all, she lands in a tree outside her house.

"Thank you little ones." She says to the birds, who tweet in reply.

"Oh, yes, I will give you some food. Now, where is it?"

Typically, Lightning lands in front of a gym.

"Lightning doesn't need to go home. He practically lives at the gym! Sha-BAM!" He runs towards the door, and crashes into it.

"Sha-dang…"

All four who live in British Columbia are flailing around in the wind. Even their parachutes aren't that much use. Fortunately, Gwen and Duncan's cheques don't go flying. After a particularly large gust, Sadie gets rolled up in her parachute, and shoots straight down, Gwen and Katie get their parachutes tangled up, and Duncan is hanging upside down from his. They all end up going in different directions.

Sadie lands in the middle of a large leaf pile outside a school.

"Uh…hello? Katie? Katie? Anyone?"

She pokes her head out, and looks around.

"Hey, this is my old high school! Home shouldn't be far away! But first I have to find Katie." She climbs out of the leaf pile, and falls flat on her face. "And get this stupid parachute off."

Gwen and Katie land in a ditch…literally.

"EWWWW!" Both girls yell in disgust, leaping out of the muddy ditch.

"Where the heck are we?" Katie panics, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I have absolutely no idea." Gwen replies, reaching down to retrieve her two cheques. She scans her surroundings. "Somewhere in the countryside, I think."

Katie groans in annoyance and chucks her parachute on the ground. She looks around, and her eyes widen.

"Where's Sadie? SADIE?" She collapses on the ground, crying.

*sigh* "Ok…calm down, we will find her."

"…You think so?"

"Yep. But how are we supposed to get out of here though?"

"Look! There's something coming!" Katie points to a pair of lights heading their way. "I think it's a truck of some sort."

The vehicle gets closer, and sure enough, a truck with an uncovered trailer full of hay bales pulls up in front of them. The door opens, and a man pokes his head out.

"You ladies need a ride back to town?" He asks, a thick Texan accent in his voice.

"Yes please!" Both girls reply.

"Just jump on the trailer. There's some hay bales there for you to sit on."

"Thank you so much!"

The girls hop onto the trailer, and sit on a hay bale each. The truck then drives off.

Duncan lands in the countryside as well, but somewhere even more dirty. And smelly. He lands in a big pile of horse poo, along with his cheque.

"Aw, SICK!"

He jumps out of the pile of poo, and frantically searches round for something clean. Like water. A river is just a few yards away. Duncan gratefully runs towards it and jumps in. Its ice cold, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is washing the poo off.

He gets off as much as he can, and climbs out. He sprints towards the road, grabbing his cheque along the way. Somehow, he manages to get there at the same time as a truck, which stops for him.

"You alright, sonny?" The driver pokes his head out of the window.

"Yeah, I guess." Duncan replies.

"Well, I'm passing through town, so do you need a ride?"

"Eh, could do with it."

"Right, just jump on the trailer. There's a couple of ladies on there as well. You might know them."

Duncan's eyes widen at the word 'ladies'.

"Ew…what's that smell?" A voice asks. Duncan doesn't exactly recognize the voice, but it seems slightly familiar.

"Smells like someone landed in some poop." Says another. "They probably washed off the visible stuff, but not the stench."

This voice Duncan knew all too well. Gwen pokes her head over the railing, her hand over her mouth and nose.

"You really stink."

"What? I didn't have any soap!"

"C'mon sonny, haven't got all night, y'know." The driver calls from the cab.

Duncan shrugs and climbs on.

One week later…

Katie and Sadie race into the airport, their luggage bouncing along the ground.

"Ohmigosh, we're gonna miss our flight!" Sadie exclaims, puffing and panting.

"I hope we don't miss it!" Katie replies, also gasping for breath.

Although it's very early in the morning, the BFFs are wide awake.

The girls quickly check their bags in, and run to the departure section. Gwen and Duncan soon join them, coming from different arrival sections. Fortunately, the four arrive just in time.

"Phew!" They sigh in relief as they find their seats. Five minutes later, the plane takes off.

After a long, six-hour flight, they finally reach Montreal. Also arriving there, from different flights, are Mike, Staci, Tyler, Anne Maria, Dawn, Lightning, Beth, Harold, Noah and Sam, and Courtney, Zoey, Ezekiel and Cameron arrive via train. They all wait outside the airport for the buses.

"Well, we got season six coming in just a few minutes!" Chris announces from an unknown location. "Stay tuned for the latest instalment: Total Drama Winter Olympics!"

**So, that's the TDAS special! What do you think of it? Should I continue Gwen and Katie's search for Sadie? Leave your thoughts in your review.**

**As for now, stay tuned for the next fic!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
